


I'll ask you to be true

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor's okay, Grooming, Happy Ending, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, fluff at the end, he just has to suffer first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the Kinkmeme.Teenage Cor makes a friend in the Crownsguard. But he never actually was a friend.





	1. I'll ask you to be true

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme prompt here:  
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=7208465#cmt7208465
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm here and doing it.  
> I'll probably put this on anon but I'm here, I promise! I'll look at all the comments.
> 
> Rest is coming as soon as I finish editing

To think it had all begun with a smile.

“Hello,” The man greeted him, “I’m Aniello Beltran, your mentor for the next while - not that you need one!” He grinned brightly, grey eyes shining.

Cor blinked up at him. “I’m Cor.” He offered.

The man smiled back, seemly happy with Cor’s admittedly lackluster greeting. “Do you want to spar?”

“Yes.” Cor really wanted to - how did Aniello fight? With what weapons? Fighting in a real battle wasn’t fun, but sparring was, and his friends didn’t have _that_ much time to do it with him. He was also glad the man didn’t try to chat with him. What would Cor talk about?

Sparring with the other Crownsguards outside of practice would never happen. For many reasons. He was glad someone would, even if it was his job as a mentor.

_“Look Leonis is showing off again.”_

_“I still think he lied about the Gilgamesh thing.”_

Aniello looked between him and the whispering Guards before turning to him and offering an out, “It’s a little full here, do you want to go to one of the other rooms?” 

Cor took that out, gladly, and nodded. His new mentor, and Crownsguard partner seemed to _care_ about him not being looked at like a fresh piece of meat between coeurls. Which was a great start.

Cor thought he might like this man.

 

“You’re great at this!” Aniello cheered, ruffled and sweaty he grinned at Cor. He’d won, but he had to work for it. He helped Cor up off the floor and squeezed his shoulder. “Let’s do this again?”

Cor didn’t need to think about it. “Yes.” He stated brightly. “That would be… nice.”

Aniello grinned at him. “Hell yeah it would be!” He ruffled Cor’s hair and Cor frowned at him. Why did people always do that to him? “You doing anything after, Cor?”

“Meeting with Clarus.” Clarus had offered to get food with him as soon as he found out Cor was getting out early. 

“Have fun.” The other man smiled and waved goodbye as he walked off. Cor waved a little before going in the other direction, not wanting to go past the other Guards just yet. He smiled a little at the other’s back. It was nice to have a friend - he thought he was a friend - in the Crownsguard. Other than Clarus of course, but he didn’t really count being a Shield.

“Cor?” 

Cor turned and looked at the sound of his name. “Clarus.” He greeted him.

“I came to pick you up for dinner.”

Straight away Cor scowled. “I can manage to walk to _you_ , Clarus.”

Clarus laughed and shoved him gently. “I know, but I got out early.”

He probably lied, but he knew Cor had been having ‘ _trouble’_ with the other Guards lately so Cor couldn’t be mad about it. He knew that he could fight off a lot but he didn’t even know what to start with all the shit that they had been giving him.

Sometimes he wished that socialising came more easily to him.

“Come on, Cor. I’m starving.”

Cor rolled his eyes and started walking. Why was Clarus like this?

 

“That’s great Cor!” Aniello cheered. “You just need to drop your elbow a little.”

Cor tried to do that, but Aniello bit his lip.

“No a little…” He trailed off, coming closer and moving Cor’s elbow for him. “Like that.”

Cor swung his sword and instantly saw how it was better. “Thanks.”

“It’s what I’m for.” He winked and patted Cor’s back. “Let’s try that again shall we?”

Sometimes it was surprising how helpful Aniello could be - a lot of people were jealous, or annoyed at Cor’s fighting skills, saying that he was too young to beat them. Aniello just helped him get better, with a pat on the shoulder and a hair ruffle. Cor honestly liked the man. He was the best mentor Cor had had. The previous one the Guard had given him was… bad to say the least.

Weskham didn’t agree - he didn’t like Aniello. 

“Cor, I have to say, something doesn't feel right here.” Weskham had said. 

“What?”

“That man, your mentor, is he truly a good-”

Cor cut the man off. “He is.”

“Cor.” Weskham managed to scold him with one word.

“He’s _fine._ ” With a measure of annoyance Cor realised he had put teenager-ness into that last word. It didn’t really matter though - Weskham wouldn’t point it out, unlike the other Crownsguards.

This didn’t distract him from the fact that both Weskham _and_ Clarus had things to say about him making another friend. They wanted him to be more social and then complained about it. Typical. 

All he needed now was Regis and Cid joining in.

 

“That’s it!” Aniello grinned. “I’ll say something about making a proper Crownsguard of you, but you’re already one.”

Cor smiled at that, and it increased when Aniello wrapped an arm around his shoulders and dragged him into a half-hug.

“You busy today as well, Cor?”

“No.” He shook his head and peered up at the man. Occasionally he forgot how tall Aniello was, his six foot and more to Cor’s five foot four.

“Do you wanna come with me today then?”

Cor nodded and smiled. He took no notice when the arm over his shoulders moved, and a hand pressed against his lower back.

“Have you got any food?”

Cor shook his head again. “I was going to get some out of the cafeteria.” Normally Weskham would give him some, but Cor would rather not talk to him today.

“You can share mine - It’s in my office anyway.”

It was a small office. Aniello was high enough to get _an_ office but not a big one. He even had to share it, but the other occupant wasn’t there. 

“They aren’t in today.” Aniello replied when Cor asked. “They’ve been on a mission all week.”

Aniello dragged the other person’s chair and put it next to him, before turning his chair to face the other. Putting food on the desk that the two of them could share. “I remember you asking me about one of my old missions - well…”

Cor listen as the other man chatted at him. Aniello’s hand was warm on his arm.

“That’s enough talking about me, how about you?”

Cor blinked at him.

Aniello laughed and leaned over to squeeze Cor’s thigh. “You’re a great fighter already, it’s a _pleasure_ to teach you.”

He blushed at that, the back of his neck going red.

“No, there’s no need to blush - I’m just telling the truth!” He leaned over a little and rested his other hand on Cor’s hip. Unsure, Cor gripped the armrest a little tighter. He smiled but it was wobbly. Everything was ignored as Aniello kept on praising him. “You fight like a man much older than you, I'm so proud.” He squeezed his hip before letting go, reaching for the food. “Come on, eat up.”

Less hungry now, Cor started to eat. 

 

Tired and extremely bored, Cor trudged his way to the lockers. It was just his luck to get assigned to the worst part of the Citadel this week. Tired as he was he still looked up at the sound of his name, even if it was hushed.

“Have you seen Cor’s new mentor?” 

Cor could see Clarus - he was the one talking - but Clarus couldn't see him. 

Regis tilted his head and answered in an equally quiet voice, “No, why?”

“I don't like him. He doesn't seem right.”

Cor didn't bother to listen to anymore of this. He’d made a friend - a mentor! And all they wanted to do was complain about him. He took a different route to the lockers, avoiding his friends. To his surprise, the very man they were talking about was there. 

“Hey Cor.” He greeted, happy to see Cor as ever. 

“Didn't you get off earlier?” He knew that Aniello had a different shift to do today, and that he could have gone home earlier. He didn't need to be at the lockers at this time. 

“Yeah, but I had to do some paperwork.” He stated. It was obvious in hindsight. “Anyways Cor, I wanted to give you something.”

Confused, Cor blinked. “What?”

Aniello’s smile was odd as he talked to Cor, his voice quiet in the empty room. “I got you this,” he reached into his locked and took out a small paper bag. Opening it, Cor saw it contained a small metallic bracelet, “Do you like it?.”

Cor between glanced at it and at Aniello’s eyes. He shifted on his feet. 

“Hey, try it on,” He grabbed Cor’s hand and pushed the bracelet on. It was cold on his skin and glimmered a little, in the lights, “It’s lovely on you!”

He hadn't let go of Cor’s hand. 

“It’s nice?” Cor’s voice wavered but Aniello didn't seem to notice. 

“Great!” Aniello grinned and ruffled his hair. It didn't seem as nice as it usually did. He left and Cor was alone in the silent room. 

As soon as he got home he took the bracelet off and put it gently to the side. He couldn't throw it away - it was a gift, but he didn't want it. Internally he ignored the fact that when he put it away he basically hid it, because he didn't want to see it. It wasn't like he was _actually_ hiding anything, though. 

He wasn't.

 

“Not wearing your bracelet?” Aniello asked early the next morning, in one of the private sparring spaces he’d booked them. It was almost empty at this time, and even if it wasn’t, the curtains that separate the sparring spaces would make it look it. 

Cor tried to think of something that would justify not wearing his gift, “I don't want it to get damaged.”

Aniello smiled at him and gently pushed him into to middle of the mat, hand lingering on Cor’s lower back. When he let go that touch seemed to stay there. He was uncomfortable, but Cor said nothing. 

“Alrighty, let's start with the forms we learnt the other day.”

Cor practised. He didn't do very well, he could admit that to himself. He kept messing up, and sometimes he wondered why Aniello tried to teach him. Aniello had to keep moving him until he was posing correctly. 

“You've got to keep your back straight,” he reminded, hands clutching at Cor’s waist to pull him straight, “I know it's _hard_ , but keep on trying.”

Aniello dragged out the word hard in a weird way and Cor looked at him uncertainty. Why did he do that?

“Let's try that again.” He stated cheerfully. A hand moved to Cor’s shoulder and another dropped to the curve of Cor’s ass, seemly to check if Cor was standing straight. He soon let go of Cor’s shoulder but the one on his ass stayed there for a beat before letting go. 

A small part of Cor wanted to stop the training session immediately, but a larger part of him reminded him not to be so arrogant. He always needed to train, to practice. He wasn't invincible - shouldn't the fight with Gilgamesh have told him that already?

So Cor practised. He ignored the weird things, the things Clarus and Regis never did when sparring with him. The tone Aniello used sometimes when he talked that made the hairs at the back of his neck raise. Cor knew was missing something. What was he missing? But still it was _Aniello,_ so he wasn't mocking him or anything. 

He followed Aniello to the locker room to change into clean clothing for the guard shift. Something heavy and uncomfortable settled into his stomach as he walked. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aniello looking and glanced at him. Aniello just smiled, eyes distant,

“What size top are you?”

Confused, Cor answered, “Eight?” 

Aniello hummed and didn't say anything else. Cor continued changing, even more confused. 

He walked a different route than normal to his shift, hoping to avoid his friends. It didn't work, but it was only Cid. 

“Alright, kid?” 

Cor nodded. 

“Good.”

He noticed how Cid looked at Aniello as he walked beside Cor, but as long as he wasn't _saying_ anything Cor wasn't going to complain. 

 

“Hey Cor.”

Cor muttered a greeting back. Why did Aniello always want to spar with him so early? The man ruffled Cor’s hair. 

“Tired?”

“Mmph” 

Aniello laughed. “Let's do something a little easier today then. I'll show you some knife tricks later if you practise hard.”

Cor did work hard enough to get taught knife tricks. He wasn't nearly as good as Aniello was, but he told him that all it would take is practice. A lot of it. 

It was still pretty early when the finished - the locker room was still empty of everybody else. 

Cor rubbed his eyes. 

“Hey?”

Cor turned to glance at Aniello. 

“I've got a thing for you.”

Instantly Cor’s happy mood evaporated. The bracelet was the first gift but it certainly wasn't the last, and each one wasn't cheap. He didn't _want them_ , but Aniello got upset if he tried to refuse and he always ended up with it anyway. 

Aniello handed it over and with building dread that Cor was careful not to show on his face, Cor opened the bag. It was a Crownsguard shirt. 

“Come on, try it on!”

Cor glanced at Aniello and bit his lip. Deciding that he couldn't say no he changed into it, Aniello not taking his eyes of Cor the entire time. 

It fit. The shirt was Crownsguard, that's for certain, but it was just enough dissimilar to Cor’s normal shirts that it felt uncomfortable. Aniello was still looking at him, probably to see if he liked it. Aniello must have been trying hard to get things Cor liked so he had to seem like he’d liked it - even though he didn't. 

“It's great.” Cor eventually said. 

“I thought so,” Aniello smiled, “You can wear that today instead of your normal top.”

Alarmed Cor went to protest but by that time Aniello had already taken Cor’s shirt and put it into his locker. 

Having no choice, Cor wore it. No one else seemed to notice the difference but he felt itchy all day - and not even in the physical way.

He wanted he could ask Clarus about it but Clarus didn't like Aniello so he probably wouldn't give good advice. Still, Cor wished he could ask. It wasn’t like he could ask his parents.

Later, the latest gift was pushed away and hidden like all the others. Why couldn't Aniello tell that Cor wanted him to stop giving him things?


	2. The best friends are not you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This are a little darker this time, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel.
> 
> or: I write Clarus beating someone up and it feels so good.

“Cor.”

Clarus had finally found him. Or rather, found Cor avoiding him. “Clarus.” Cor greeted.

“Cor, I know you don't want to talk to me but it's a good idea you listen anyway-”

“Really?” Cor growled. The first words he’d heard from Clarus in a while and all he did was lecture.

“Yes, really. Cor, you’re young-”

“I never noticed.”

_“Cor.”_

_“Clarus.”_

Clarus sighed. “Alright. I won't ‘lecture’ you. You’re not going to listen to me anyway. Still, take care of yourself, Cor.”

Cor rolled his eyes. “I will.”

He nodded goodbye at Clarus then quickly walked off - he was going to be late to spar with Aniello if he didn’t hurry.

Something hadn’t been going well if the look in Aniello’s eyes was any indication.

“I’m sorry, Cor, I’ve been given so much paperwork today I can’t spar with you today - unless…”

Hopeful, Cor repeated, “Unless?”

“I can move it later, after all this has been done, but is it too late for you? I really wanted to teach you more knife skills today, and you need to practice. You can wait in my office if you need to.”

He looked at Aniello’s schedule thought about it. His guard shift was later today anyway, and it wasn’t like he was going to do anything tonight.

“It’s fine.” Cor agreed. Aniello smiled unsettlingly at that but Cor ignored it - it was Aniello after all. He did that sometimes.

 

“Alrighty, come on in.” The gym was completely empty, the lights even clicking on when they entered the room. The door shut with a dull thud behind them. Cor followed his mentor to the mats even though they were meant to be practising _knives_. Aniello sat and patted the ground next to him.

Cor plopped down cross legged and stared curiously at the paper box in Anello’s hands.

Aniello grinned at him. “I bought you a gift.”

Dread sat heavy in Cor’s stomach. Not another one.

“Go on, open it.” Aniello leaned close to him, close enough that their legs brushed and he also flung an arm around Cor’s shoulders, pulling him closer still. “Open it, Cor.”

Cor glanced at the man who was way too close for comfort, and took the offered gift. He opened it, and inside it was a bottle. Cor blinked. Was that sword oil, or rather, dagger oil? He knew some Crownsguards used oil…

He picked it up and looked at the label. “Lube?” Completely confused, he looked at Aniello. Aniello grinned at him with too many teeth.

He moved quickly, shoving Cor down onto the mats and pinning him. Instinct _screamed_ at Cor and he knew, whatever happened wouldn’t be good. He had to fight his mentor like he was an enemy as he was _acting_ like an enemy.

He kneed Aniello in the diaphragm causing the older man to grunt and loosen his hold. Cor tried to elbow the man in the face, or neck, but Aniello blocked him. Cor tried the next best thing - he attempted to roll out of Aniello’s grip.

It worked - but only for a small bit.

Aniello lunged at him, pressing almost all his weight onto Cor’s stomach, making him cry out. Aniello wasn’t a light man.

Cor needed a weapon, and he needed to get up. Aniello was larger, stronger, and even with all the training Cor had he simply didn’t have the strength to grapple with Aniello. He knew that he need to win this fight, though. This close knives were the best thing but Cor’s megre knife skills would not win against a _knife master_ , that was for certain.

Cor tried to elbow Aniello in the face again and with a crunch it hit. Cor had no idea if he broke his nose or not, Aniello didn’t seem to care either way, all he did was grunt with pain, nothing else. Quick as a flash Aniello grabbed his throat and gripped hard. Cor thrashed as much as he could in his hold, landing hits and punches but Aniello didn’t let go.

 

Weak, dizzy, and still being choked, Cor couldn’t do anything when Aniello moved and used his whole body to weigh him down. Aniello relaxed his grip a little when Cor went completely limp. Cor could only stare at him through watery eyes. What was he doing?

Cor was pushed onto his stomach, Aniello still pressing against him, hand still tight around his neck. Panic lodged in his throat and made it even harder to breathe when Aniello’s hand went to his fly. Cor tried to thrash again but it only caused Aniello to tighten his grip around his neck more - his trousers were still opened and pushed down. Quickly afterward his boxers were pushed down too.

Cor stared at the mats underneath him as Aniello moved around behind him. All he could do was listen to his movements.

A click of a cap and then the feeling of something cold on him, on his ass, caused Cor to tear up - actual tears this time.

Aniello spread the gel - lube? - and pushed it between his cheeks. The low noise Cor made in fear caused Aniello to chuckle and this filled Cor with such anger he didn't know what to do.

This was his _mentor._ How dare he do this - this thing. Cor _use to_ like this man, he’d had arguments that Aniello was actually a good man and he was so wrong. Cor growled at Aniello which only caused to man to _laugh_ at him.

Pinned, with his arms underneath him, Cor could do nothing as Aniello’s dick pressed up against him.

Then, pain.

It hurt so much. He’d never done this - it hurt - and even he knew it wasn't meant to hurt. “Stop!” He snarled out, he commanded, but Aniello didn't.

He cried furious tears, tears of pain, but all it seemed to do was egg Aniello on. “Stop it!” He begged. Nothing stopped the pattern of thrust - pain - thrust - pain but the pain never really went away. Aniello didn't stop moving.

Cor trembled and pushed his face into the mat, feeling Aniello’s wet breaths on his neck. In pain and anger he flung his head back, head butting the man on top of him.

Aniello yelped. Cor paid for that when Aniello slammed his head forward onto the mat and tightened the grip around his throat. Cor felt blood trickle out of his nose but was too busy choking to care. He squirmed, managing to get a hand free to scratch away at the chokehold. Aniello laughed cruelly.

“Keep wiggling, it just makes you _tighter.”_

Aniello sped up the thrusts, grunting in pleasure. Somehow, it got even more painful.

When the hand at his throat allowed Cor to breath again he gasped in air and tried to talk, “Stop it, _please,_ stop.”

In answer Aniello moved his free arm underneath Cor and wrapped it around him, underneath his shirt and all. He used it to pull Cor into his thrusts, making them deeper.

All Cor could do was gasp in pain and try to claw the hand around his neck away. He was sure it had bloody groves in it already but it didn't move. He didn't know how long he stayed there pinned by the man he used to trust as Aniello _used him_.

Neither of them noticed anyone else in the room until they heard the deep, wrathful, _snarl_ he let out.

Aniello paused. “Oh shit.” He whispered.

He pulled out of Cor and moved away but all Cor heard was a thud and a cry of pain from Aniello. He turned his head to see.

It was Clarus - Clarus who seemed to be powered by the rage of Ifrit, as he attacked Aniello.

The man who had declared himself Cor’s brother, the man who currently just broke Aniello’s leg, who kept hitting Aniello’s face until it became a bloody mess. Aniello didn't stand a chance. _He_ was even crying in pain. Clarus was powerful and full of rage. He’d never seen the man so angry, so furious and every bit of it focused on Aniello.

A bitter part of Cor hoped Aniello was hurting as much as he was.

After finishing with Aniello - for then - Clarus stood up and went towards Cor, the anger transforming into worry.

Clarus broke Aniello’s other leg on the way over to Cor.

Immediately the man draped his coat over Cor as to give him some privacy and kneeled down. “Cor, can you look at me please, Cor?”

He managed to drag his eyes away from the heavily injured Aniello and to Clarus’ sad ones. “Clarus?” It came out a little soft, a little broken, and Clarus smiled sadly at it.

“That's it Cor, you're safe now, I'll call some help and the doctors will make it stop hurting, alright?”

That - that sounded like a great idea, but right then all he wanted was to be with his brother. With great effort he managed to move a little, Clarus wrapping his arms around him when it looked like he was going to fall. He buried his face into Clarus’ shirt and put all his weight onto him, clutching Clarus’ top with one hand so he couldn't move away. Clarus rested a gentle hand onto Cor’s back and began talking - but it wasn't to Cor.

“Regis there's - incident - hurt - doctors - Cor-”

All the words just blurred out until Clarus started talking directly to Cor. “It's alright, little brother, help is coming. Help is coming.”

 

There was a feeling of utter safety in a room full of people that would kill to defend you.

Tired and full of painkillers, Cor settled a little more into Clarus’ arms. Regis, on his other side, was glaring into his phone as he typed out a message. Weskham doing something similar and Cid sitting nearby - seemly plotting murder.

It could be said that they were all plotting murder.

After he had been treated, Aniello thrown somewhere (probably with another broken bone at least by the look on his friends’ faces), and reassured that it wasn’t his fault in anyway, they had all been put here. Or rather, he’d been put here and everyone followed him.

Regis let out a sigh. “It’s going to alright, even if it takes a while.”

Cor rolled his eyes. “You’re too stubborn for anything else.”

The Crown Prince of Lucis rolled his eyes back at the fourteen year old. He reached out to ruffle Cor’s hair like he sometimes did - but Cor flinched as soon as the hand touched his head.

The room paused.

Cor said softly, “I’m _going_ to be alright.” He grabbed Regis’ hand into his and held it.

“Yeah,” breathed Clarus, “You will be.”


End file.
